Kyle (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Whoa, you're up early. I'm impressed. The day of training starts very early!" *'Afternoon': "When I don't have much to do during the day, it makes me sleepy." *'Evening': "I should finish my work now or I'll feel bad tomorrow..." *'Night': "Hey, you look tired. Let me help you relax tonight, okay? Maybe I'll give you a massage later." *"Did you hear the news? and got married! used to have a husband, but they broke up due to unfinished argument. I wonder if she will be happier with ." *"Did you know and tied the knot? I'll bet they'll be doing a lot of cooking!" *"Did you know and tied the knot? They are a nice couple!" *'Very Low Stamina': "You look really tired... Are you sure you're okay?" *'Day after collapsing': "Don't overdo things like yesterday, please! I'm very worried about you." *'On his Birthday': "My birthday... Oh, how wonderful. That is such a pleasant birthday greeting." *'Rejects a proposal': "I don't think we could propose right away. You should hold on to it." *'Win a Contest': "Wow, that was amazing! Congratulations." *'Lose a Contest': "Uhm, that's too bad... Don't be sad, though." *'Talk too much': "Oh, player. Do you have work to do? Work hard." *'Good Birthday Gift': "Is that a birthday gift? Wow! I never knew someone knew what day is today. Thanks a lot, player!" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "That's a birthday present, right? I think you are starting to annoy me. This won't be very useful." *'Multiple Gifts': "Oh, I couldn't possibly accept more than one gift today!" *'1 Flower': "Isn't it wonderful to live here?!" *'2 Flowers': "People are often stronger than they look. Life may bring them down, but they get back up." *'3 Flowers': "I've lived here for so long. I feel like it has lost some of its liveliness though..." *'4 Flowers': "I was so involved with myself that I didn't realize the trouble I was causing others. It's something I need to reflect upon." *'5 Flowers': "My family? My folks don't care where I am or what I do. Well, my folks were rarely around when I was growing up." *'6 Flowers': "Life is actually pretty short. You should make your dreams come true, or you'll regret putting them off. That's why I became a swimmer." *'7 Flowers': "My romances never seem to last very long. They all just fizzle out at some point." *'8 Flowers': "This is the first time I've felt this strongly about a woman... I'm at loss for words. I feel like a tongue-tied schoolboy." *'9 Flowers': "Recently, I've been thinking... No matter where I go, or how nice it is... There is no place more exciting to be than by your side, player." *'10 Flowers': "Nothing in this world is changing. But some things stay forever. Like... my love for you. I want to treasure it." *'7 Flowers (Male)': *'8 Flowers (Male)': "Is it bad to do things without planning for the future? I just worry about making hate most of the present." *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': *'11 Flowers': "It's hard to believe we're finally married..." *'12 Flowers': "Whew... Being at home like this makes me relax." *'13 Flowers': "Hi, Player! If I knew more about farm work, I'd help you out more. Sorry! I'll try and help you with encouraging thoughts." *'14 Flowers': "I never thought I'd become such a family man, but I'm really satisfied with what we've built here. Life is going great." *'15 Flowers': "Player, talk to me! I'm always interested to hear about your day." *'16 Flowers': "Wow, you look really beautiful today! Did you do something with your body?" *'17 Flowers': "Everyone makes mistakes when they're starting out. Don't be too hard on yourself if you don't get everything right! Just keep trying!" *'18 Flowers': "You know, I think I had a feeling we'd be together from the very beginning. There's just something special between us." *'19-20 Flowers': "Hey. I know I joke around a lot, but I want you to know that I seriously love you..." *'Engagement': "Ahem, our wedding is coming. That will be wonderful, so prepare yourself, player!" *'Pregnancy': "Well, um... we're going to have a baby. Don't work too hard, okay?" *'After Baby's Birth': "It's weird, but I really like being a father!" *'First Child grows up': "These days, child doesn't listen to what I say. I guess he/she's at a rebellious age..." *'Second Child grows up': "It would be good if child could become a famous swimmer like me..." *'Engagement': "Congratulations. I am sure that only wonderful experiences await you two." *'Pregnancy': "are/Your wife is going to be an amazing mother and guide through your child's life." *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations! There's nothing more precious than your own kid." *'First Child grows up': "So? Is your child curious about everything?" *'Second Child grows up': "I like kids. They're so full of curiousity and wonder." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue